


Perfect

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [14]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George buys a special outfit for Ringo to wear. It goesverywell.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Starrison smut but George asks Ringo to crossdress (it's consensual)" 
> 
> Mmmmm, GOOD SHIT.

“Hey,” George whispered, breaking his and Ringo’s passionate kiss.

“Yeah?” Ringo stared down at him from his position on George’s lap.

“I was, ahh…” He placed his hands on Ringo’s hips to steady himself. “I was wondering if you wanted to try something new?”

The massive smile Ringo gave him turned George on even more. “Absolutely.” Of course Ringo said yes. He had been trying to get George to open up about his fantasies for weeks, and now George was finally going to deliver.

George kissed Ringo once more. “Alright…I bought an outfit.”

“Saucy,” Ringo waggled his eyebrows.

“And I’d like you to wear it.”

Ringo hopped up. “Show me what you’ve got.”

George pulled the shopping bag from the closet and was about to reach inside when he paused. “If you don’t want to wear it—”

“Shh,” Ringo pressed a finger to his lips. “I’m happy to wear it.”

“…But you haven’t seen it.”

“Don’t care.” He swiped the bag from George’s hands and kissed his cheek. “I bet I’ll _love_ it.”

Before George could protest, Ringo locked himself in the bathroom to change. George sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his thighs to calm down. Maybe Ringo would enjoy it. Besides, the fact that Ringo even considered making one of George’s dreams a reality meant more to him than anything. This would be alright.

The door clicked open, and all of George’s blood rushed down south as Ringo leaned seductively against the door frame wearing nothing but women’s lingerie. “Like what you see?”

George forgot what words were. With Ringo standing there in a red bra, matching knickers, and fishnet stockings, George let out an embarrassing cross between a moan and a squeal.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” Ringo said, swaying his hips as he approached. Then he paused, bending down to run his hands over his legs. “My thighs look nice in these, don’t cha think?”

George made the noise again as he nodded frantically.

“Wow, you _really_ like this,” Ringo teased, plopping back into George’s lap. “You’re a blushing mess.” The blush surely didn’t go away when Ringo showered his face with kisses and soft touches. “So…what do you want to do now?” Ringo asked, wrapping his arms around George’s shoulders.

“Um…I don’t—I’m not—hah.” George took a deep breath, trying not to get more flustered by the grin on Ringo’s face. “What do you…um…”

Ringo stopped him with a kiss. “ _Anything_ you want.”

“Ohh, _fuck_ ,” George moaned, jerking his hips upward.

“Sounds good to me,” Ringo said as he reached for the elastic of his knickers.

But George grabbed his wrist. “Don’t want you to take it off,” he muttered.

“Mm. We can work with that.” Ringo pulled George to his feet and dragged George’s pants down, exposing his completely hard cock. He dropped onto his knees, held the base of George’s cock, and took it into his mouth.

“O-oh my god,” George gasped, his legs already feeling like they might give out at any second. Then Ringo stuck out his arse so George could get a better view of the outfit, and George’s brain shut down entirely. He gasped and moaned and whimpered as Ringo worked his gorgeous lips over his entire length, twisting his hips to give him a show the whole time. When George came, it was harder than he ever had before, and he really did collapse backward onto the bed.

Chuckling, Ringo positioned a pillow beneath his head to make him more comfortable. “How’d I do?”

Once he managed to get his eyes open, George gazed up at Ringo. His mind was still reeling. So, with Ringo smiling softly, his bra awkwardly shifted at an angle where one of his nipples was poking out the bottom, one word rang around and around George’s head:

“Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popbubblegum asked to see George fucking Ringo in his lingerie, so here's the continuation! I hope you like it!!

Buying lingerie for Ringo was certainly money well spent—it became a popular choice for the two of them.

Tonight was no exception. With Ringo straddling his lap, George kissed him desperately and played with Ringo’s nipples through the silky fabric of the bra. “God, you’re so pretty,” George whispered against Ringo’s mouth.

“Not as pretty as you,” Ringo said, ducking his head down to suck another love bite into George’s neck, claiming him as his own.

As Ringo’s lovely lips worked across his skin, George wanted to claim Ringo as his own too. He slid his hand down Ringo’s back until he reached the thin string of the thong. Slipping it to the side, George teased Ringo’s rim with his fingertip.

“ _A-ah_ ,” Ringo gasped, his lips stuttering against George’s neck. His hips pushed back against George’s hand, but George kept pulling his fingers away and making Ringo chase him. “George, _please_. I need you.”

“Patience, love,” George smirked. He grabbed the bottle of lube and made Ringo watch as he slicked up his finger. He gazed deep into Ringo’s eyes as he lowered his hand, circled Ringo’s entrance, and slipped his finger inside.

Ringo gasped as he tightened around George’s finger, the flush from his cheeks spreading to his chest and perfectly complimenting the red of the bra. There was something extra dirty about fingering Ringo with his knickers still on. With George’s finger disappearing behind the material, it felt secretive, almost forbidden. And he _loved_ it.

“Ready for more?” George growled, grinding his hips up against Ringo.

“Yes, yes, god _yes_ ,” Ringo cried as George’s finger brushed his prostate.

George grabbed Ringo’s hips and flipped him off his lap and onto the bed. He swiftly tugged off the thong, leaving the bra and thigh-high fishnets in place. The half complete outfit was so alluring that George barely registered Ringo’s fully erect, leaking cock. “You look so fucking hot,” George said, gliding his hands over the nets on his legs to spread them wider. “You’re so open for me.”

“Please,” Ringo whined.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me.”

With his fingers curled into the fishnets, George thrust completely inside. “That’s it, baby,” George said softly as Ringo moaned and pushed his hips into George’s. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Ringo looked so good gasping and twitching under him. Then Ringo slipped two of his fingers inside his bra to pinch his own nipple, and George started to lose control.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, Ritchie?” George asked as his skin slapped against Ringo’s again and again. The smirk on Ringo’s face answered his question better than any words could have.

The pleasure grew higher and higher, and with a few more thrusts from George and dirty little noises from Ringo, they both tipped over the edge. George held Ringo’s legs tightly as he rode out his high, then he dipped down to kiss him. When he sat back up, he noticed Ringo’s cum splattered across his stomach and his bra. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this,” George sighed.

Ringo gave him a soft smile and cradled George’s cheek in his hand. “Me neither.”


End file.
